The Fox's Prey
by sasunarulover16
Summary: Naruto is the school bad boy and Sasuke is a mute orphan what happens when Naruto takes interest in Sasuke and wont take no for answer? Yaoi boyXboy dont like dont read. stong language and lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story posted to let me know what you think of it. Honest opinions are appreciated please no flames.**

Class started as usual, the teacher trying to control the class and everyone completely ignoring him. The girls in the back of the class were whispering in hushed tones and looking over to the raven in the front of the class, who ignored them, the boys were grouped together laughing and being all together loud and well boys. There was a small group in the farthest corner of the class room that just seemed cut off from the rest of the mainstream gossip.

This group held the school bad boys and also most popular local band 'Tailed Beasts' the members consisted of Inuzuka Kiba proud guitarist, who had two triangles tattooed one on each cheek, a black fish net long sleeve shirt underneath his black tank with a white skull on it, headphones were hooked around his neck his brown hair was spiked like he just rolled out of bed, his ears were pierced and a black chocker adorned his throat with silver spikes around it and a bracelet to match, his pants were black cargo pants with chains looped every which way on the legs and a pair of black globes on his feet. Sai who was the silent and creepy bassist who wore a half shirt and a half long sleeve jacket over it exposing his stomach to the world and a pair of black pants he had a pair of black converse on and very pale skin he didn't have any piercing's but he did have pitch black hair and paper white skin that rivaled paper. The drummer Sabaku no Gaara whose blood red hair was very much natural and see green eyes were rimmed in thick black eyeliner and the kanji for love above his left eye in red ink he wore a black T shirt that had the word Shukaku in blood red bold ink he wore arm warmers chained to his wrists and black pants similar to Kiba's and Black Air Walks on his feet. One of the most distinguishing features of Gaara was that in an act of rebellion against his father he shaved his eyebrows off making it impossible to know what the red head was thinking. The one that was missing was the number one school bad boy and lead singer of the band was Uzumaki Naruto, who was currently strolling down the school hallways in a casual manner not caring even a little bit that he was late. He wore a black tank top with the word 'Kyuubi' across it and a long sleeve fish net shirt underneath it black skinny jeans and converse covered his lower body and chain like bracelets and spikes adorned his wrists a choker matching Kiba's wrapped around his throat, black eyeliner enhanced the already impossibly blue eyes he possessed, three whisker like scars marred each cheek only making him seem that much more exotic in the eyes of his peers, black nail polish covered his finger nails and his hair was bright blonde but was tipped off in black and red in places, a lazy smirk played at the corners of his mouth as he entered the classroom 30 minutes late to class not bothering to get a note from the office on his way to class.

"Uzumaki-san nice of you to finally join us. It must have been hard finding time in your busy schedule." Kakashi-sensei droned looking up from his book at the front of class.

"Well you know how it is sensei, if you're gonna be late as least make it worth it and look nice and at the very least don't only be late by a few minutes you always have to make a grand entrance." He smirked as he took his seat next to his band and ignored the swoony looks from the girls in the class.

"I'd tell you to not let it happen again but then I remember who I'm talking to and give up."

"You're just too busy reading your porn to really care anyway." He said flippantly

Kakashi just shrugged and went back to reading his book ignoring the buzz of conversation that always started when Naruto opened his mouth and spoke.

Naruto POV

"So I got a gig for us tomorrow night at the wax house at 9pm we are the third on." I said sitting next to my friends.

"And here I thought you just slept in." Gaara drawled sarcastically.

I glared but ignored the comment.

"They want us to be there because a talent scout is going to be there and Pain called to let me know."

"A talent scout is going to be there? Sick man and here I thought we would go unnoticed our whole career." Kiba said dramatically

"Kiba-kun you are over dramatic as always we have had plenty of performances and have accumulated quite the fan base in the town and school." Sai said cutting in just to piss Kiba off and smirked happily when he saw he succeeded sitting back in his desk to stare aimlessly ahead into the abyss of nothingness or whatever Sai did in his mind when he wasn't talking. The group then discussed which songs they would do and which order to do them in and what they thought would get the talent scout would like. But Naruto wasn't paying any attention when he noticed the raven in the front of the class staring straight at him. He stared back openly smirking when the raven blushed noticing he had been caught.

'_Uchiha Sasuke.'_ Naruto though amusedly_ 'He's the mute orphan from the Uchiha massacre. He's pretty cute when he blushes' _He smirked widely at that and his eyes narrowed in a heated stare with the Uchiha's head, as he had returned to his book and was no longer looking at Naruto trying to pretend he never even moved.

But it was too late the Uchiha had caught the Fox's attention and it would not be shaken easily.

Naruto had spotted his prey.

**Woo Finished please read and review XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto POV

We were at an old abandoned building practicing for the gig after school and drawing quite a crowed as we did. I recognized several kids form my school there and even more teachers "supervising" the event.

I didn't care we were working to be famous and get known not be baby sat by adults who were looking for a raise or promotion out of their current position. We were loud and powerful in our songs. We gave no regard to our surroundings and lost ourselves in the music forgetting all else.

That is until I saw a certain raven in the back of the gathered crowed I smirked to myself as I saw him openly stare obviously not thinking I would notice him in such a crowd. A young girl was next to him with blackish purple hair and lavender eyes that were almost white. Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke's one friend, he didn't have many mostly due to the fact he couldn't talk but they seemed to fit since Hinata was too shy to talk to anyone and Sasuke preferred the language of sign over writing things down.

The first song ended with a chorus of screams of adoration and we prepared for the next song. I was opening staring back at Sasuke with a heated stare that was full of lust and desire. It wasn't until half way through the song that he noticed my staring and blushed a deep crimson that contrasted greatly with his pale complexion. I smirked and screamed into the mike unleashing the demon within. That was mine and Gaara's secret we held within our bodies demons of immense power and we used their stamina on stage to last longer, Gaara was the best drummer for a reason and my ability to use my voice for hours on end without it hurting was resulted from the inner demons we both possessed. We didn't know how we got them but we knew not to talk about them. In this day in age demons were legend and didn't exist anymore. We had the last two within our control. (A.N. the song they are singing right now is down with the sickness by disturbed I'll write the song list at the end of the chapter). We finished with practice and I never let Sasuke leave my sight.

"BE SURE TO COME TO OUR GIG TONIGHT AT THE WAX HOUSE AT 9!" I yelled into the mike before I jumped of stage to catch a certain raven.

I found him close to the stage obviously looking for me and not trying to be conspicuous about it. I leaned against the side of the building and smirked lazily at him.

"Looking for me?" I asked making him jump before turning around and blushing.

He didn't respond but simply stared at me he signed something I didn't understand and looked to his friend for a translation.

"He said he was just passing by and thought he would stay for the show." She said quietly.

"Do you always stare at people your just passing by like you want them all over you?" I asked smirking at his blush.

'He blushes a lot when I say stuff like this hm.'

He signed more and looked at Hinata expectantly.

"He said that he wasn't staring he was wondering how a dobe like you managed to have a voice like that and the ability to keep it going for so long without getting hurt." She whispered to me.

I looked at him and leaned close to his ear and whispered in a dark voice.

"If you really want to know you'll have to have an open mind and you'll also have to die if I told you."

I felt his body shiver in response to my words though whether from fear or lust I'm not sure but I still got a reaction out of him. I moved away and looked him in the eyes letting him glimpse my dark secret as my eyes went red for a second then I blinked and it was gone. He just stared trying to figure out what he just saw.

"See ya later Sasuke-kun." I said waving over my shoulder as I walk away getting into my orange mustang and driving away without another word

Oh yes this was going to be fun.


	3. Dear reader(s)

Dear readers,

It has come to my attention that this story is not at all popular and I see no point in continuing with it. I have one follower and one review. I see no need to finish a story only 5 people can make it to the second chapter of out of 30. I will try again another time. if by some miracle this story gets at least ten reviews I will continue it but until then my confidence in this story is shot. I have posted this to both Of Angels and Demons and The Foxs Prey.

Im sorry

Sasunarulover16


End file.
